


Take My Breath (Away)

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Fanservice, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You and Thomas try something new in the bedroom
Relationships: IV | Thomas Arclight/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Take My Breath (Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, Thomas my feral child, I am back because I'm a glutton for punishment. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy.

"I've heard it's amazing to cum while being choked" Thomas drawled. "Would you like to give it a try, doll?"

His tongue traced the shell of your ear, teeth latching onto the lobe and gently tugging. You gasp in response, your naked body trembling underneath him. His fingers pinched and teased your nipples as he waited for your response, warm hands cupping and massaging your breasts. They were still tender from his earlier oral fixation as his fingers roll the hard buds. Your legs were starting to shake around his waist as he steadily rolled his hips against yours. You can feel his pubic bone brush against your aching clit, adding fuel to the fire that was slowly burning away in your stomach. His magenta eyes were swimming with mirth as you slowly crumble underneath him.

"What do you say, doll?" 

You start nodding your head frantically. "Yes, please."

A wicked grin lit up Thomas's face, a mad cackle falling from his parted lips. His hips snap into yours frantically, fingers digging into your thighs and hips as he drives his cock deeper inside you. You let out a loud whine, teeth sinking into your bruised and kiss swollen lips. Your body is burning from the intense pleasure and you gasp sharply when you feel fingers curling around your throat. His grip is light at first slowly getting tighter as the heat coils in the pit of your stomach. You can feel the tip of his cock start to brush against your sweet spot and you moan his name loudly, back arching into a beautiful curve. 

Thomas grins at your blissed out expression, your eyes fluttering as you whimpered and whined underneath him. He could tell you were close now as you clawed at his shoulders, feet digging into his back to urge him to plunge deeper inside you. His fingers dig into your throat and your breathing stutters. The look of brief fear that flashes across your eyes only makes his toes curl as he shivers with glee. 

"You're a mess" Thomas teased as you continued to writhe.

His nails bite into your throat as he puts pressure on your wind pipe. Your heart is pounding frantically inside your chest as the blood rushes to your ears. You feel light headed and the sensations that assault your body feel amplified. Your vision wavers for a few seconds, your movements sloppy as your body starts to tighten. You choke on your breath, body shaking and trembling as you reach your peak. Thomas lets go of your neck, allowing you to breathe as you gasp with relief. Your throat is sore as you continue to scream, the euphoria washing over your body. The feeling was almost indescribable.

Thomas groaned under his breath as your walls clamp down on his pulsing cock, drawing him closer to the edge with each passing second. You are still in the throes of ecstasy, breathing ragged as intense heat gnawed away at you. You weakly reach up, wrapping both your hands around your lover’s neck. Thomas stared down at you; eyes wide with surprise as you squeeze his neck. His eyes roll back as he moaned, his spine tingling with warmth. You press both your thumbs into his neck, trying to restrict his breathing as his body starts to shake above you. You wanted him to feel just how incredible the experience was.

"Cum for me Thomas" you rasp between shaky breaths.

On your command he finally reached his end, hips stuttering as he spilled his hot seed deep inside you. You let go of his neck, allowing him to breathe properly as he continued to rut against you, cock throbbing and twitching harshly as he filled you with warmth. 

Thomas suddenly collapses on top of you, burying his head in the crook your neck. You welcome his weight against you, wrapping your arms around his back as you brush your lips against his forehead. You can feel his hot breath as he pants against your warm skin, body still trembling in post orgasmic bliss. Your fingers trace the curve of his spine, gently brushing against scarred flesh as you rub his back. He lifts his head, his eyes drooping as he gives you a tired smile.

"That was incredible" he said. 

You brush your fingers through his thick hair, fingers trailing down his check to idly trace his scar. You hummed with agreement. 

"Out of this world" you added.

Thomas grinned at your compliment, catching your lips with a heated kiss. The kiss is brief and when you part, he traces his fingers along your throat. Your skin was already starting to blossom with fresh bruises. The sight made him grin like the Cheshire Cat. There was no way you would be able to cover up those lovely marks in the morning. He had littered your skin with hickeys and bruises, his fingers gently poking your sensitive skin to make you whimper. You looked so lovely underneath the pale light, a complete goddess in his eyes. Not even all his "fan-service" could truly satisfy him like you could. 

You shifted underneath Thomas, his weight finally starting to make you slightly uncomfortable. As much as you loved to cuddle you desperately wanted to bathe. You were sticky and sweaty and you needed to wash it all away before you could even consider going to sleep. And you desperately wanted a drink of water. Your throat was parched and it felt horrible every time you had to swallow.

"Thomas, water" you spoke gently.

Thomas hummed in agreement as he slowly moved from you. You gasped softly as he pulled his softening cock from you and your face flushed in embarrassment when you felt your accumulated love making start to leak out. You tried to cover up but Thomas was quick to bat your hands away, content with watching the lewd display with a lecherous grin. His eyes flicked up to your face once more, grin still plastered on his face as your blush spread all the way to the tips of your ears. 

"Aww you're leaking" he teased.

You jumped underneath him as his fingers trailed up your wet thighs, spreading the mess over your clammy skin. 

"How cute" he cooed.

You grunted, trying to swat his hands away. "You're disgusting."

He cackled in response. He knew he was vile. He just didn't care. Thankfully he stopped teasing you, moving to sit at the edge of the mattress as he reached for the bedside table. He encouraged you to sit up, one hand braced against the dip in your back as he brought a glass of water to your lips. You murmured your thanks as you took a few sips from the glass, the water helping to soothe your sore throat. When you drank about half, you offered the rest to Thomas, pressing the glass to his lips.

"Drink up" you said.

He smiled lightly and gladly plucked the glass from your hand. There was no hesitation as he gulped down the rest of the water, a satisfied grunt leaving his lips as he placed the empty glass back on the table. He coughed lightly, working out the annoying lump that had got stuck in his throat. He brushed a few strands of hair out of your face before pressing his lips to your cheek. He continued to pepper your face with small and sloppy kisses, causing your skin to tingle with warmth. You pushed his head away, trying to stop him before he had the chance to start something up.

"Bath. Now."

Thomas rolled his eyes but obliged as he pulled away from you. "Okay, okay."

He rolled out of the bed to go in search for his pants. He stumbled a bit as he walked and you were slightly proud with how dishevelled you made him. Only slightly. As he pulled on his pants you scooted towards the edge of the mattress, swinging your legs over the side of the bed. You try to stand but end up falling back onto the bed with a loud thump. You let out a disgruntled noise. Your legs were still shaking and you could barely feel them. You see a dark shadow cross over you and looked up as Thomas stood over you. You tried your best not to stare at his naked chest, his skin shimmering with sweat that clung to every dip and curve his body had to offer. 

"Need a hand?" he asked.

You nodded, scratching your cheek idly. "Yeah. I can't feel my legs."

Your response only served to inflate his already large ego. He placed his hands on his hips as he leaned forward with a smirk. 

"Do you need me to carry you, Princess?" he jeered.

You pouted. "Yes."

You gasped sharply as he wrapped his arms around you, easily picking you up bridal style. His face was smug as you clung onto him, praying that he wouldn't drop you.

"Hold on tight~"


End file.
